The Hunger Games 101
by Kitkat016
Summary: When Katniss and Peetas kids are captured and put in the hunger games, what will this family have to do and sacrifice to save their life's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Caitlin here! I'm writing my very first story! It will be short and the chapters are short but it will hopefully be quite enjoyable! Thx for reading and don't forget to write a review or a comment! I give special shutouts to people who give reviews or comments! Thx for reading and have fun while summer is still here! Read to your hearts content! (I would highly appreciate it if there are no flames!)**

..._**Introductory**__- The_ _beginning_ _or_ _the_ _end_?

Peeta and I have been living a marvelous life with our two children, Jessica and Michael. Well we were living a marvelous life anyways. 3 months ago, children were being kidnapped by people called Slave Catchers, and sold as slaves to people who were fortunate enough to have the money to buy them. No kidnaps have been reported in D12 so we thought it was safe enough. Peeta and I had no clue the reason there were no kidnapps was because they had an "eye" on our children, and neither did Jessica and Michael. So we all carried on with our merry little lives until a life changing, unfortunate event happened about 1 month ago. The kids were playing hide and seek in the backyard while I was cooking dinner in side and Peeta was at work. Little did we know that everything was about to change.

_Jessica's__pov_

"Mom, Dad, someone, help!" Jessica and Michael were desperately running for their lives as a strange man in a black suit and ski mask chased after them in a crazed frenzy. I grabbed my twin brother, Michael, and dragged him in the direction of the house. Sadly we weren't fast enough to out run the man in black. He grabbed us by the arm and put a gag in our mouth so that we could not yell for help. He put a blindfold over our eyes and led us somewhere unknown to us. They threw me to the ground and did the same to Michael. Once they knew we wouldn't know where we were, they took the blindfolds off but left the gag in our mouths to shut us up.

_Michaels__pov_

It was an overcast day and we seemed to be in a jungle camp, sort of. Kids of the age of 5 were attacking each other with swords and machetes! Older kids were swinging on vines like Tarzan! "Heaphump!" I tried to say " wow,that's so cool!" But because of the gag, I sounded like I was speaking gibberish! my hands were tied with rope but I managed to get the gag off secretly and quietly. I then whispered to Jessica, "wow! Look at this place! I think it's some sort of battle training camp !" A long sigh was the only thing I needed To realize that I still hadn't ungagged my sister! " took u long enough! Now , do you have any ideas as to how we could escape this place?"

Michaels pov

"We have been here for 3 days and still no luck as to knowing what they are planning! How much longer will we have to suffer like their slaves?! We eat food that's been expired for 3 years, The beds are rock hard, and we have to work 16 hours every day! When will the torcher end?!" I complained. "Oh stop whining u big baby! Mom and dad are probably worried sick about us and all you can think about is yourself?! How rude and conceded of you!" Jessica spat at me. "Fine! Think what u will but I'm getting out of here and I know exactly how I'm gonna do it!" "well...what are u waiting for? Tell me!" " ok so we get a small sack and fill it with food (Mostly our dinner). Then we get another small bag and fill it with clothing and a blanket for each of us. Then when it is pitch black (about midnight) we sneak out of our tent and we head towards the exit. When we get within eyesight of the guards, we throw rocks and sticks in the opposite direction to distract the guards. Once they have been occupied, we make a run for it and PRESTO! We're out of this horrible place!" I said with a fake italian accent when I said PRESTO! "Whatcha say, sis? U in?" She stared into space for a couple of seconds and then said "we'll what do u think u idiot?! I wanna go home and see mom and dad!"

Katniss' pov

As soon as I heard the kids scream I ran to the backyard as fast as I could but by the time I got there, they had disappeared and I couldn't find them. I ran as fast as I could to peeta while crying my heart out and when he found out, we were both heart broken. Losing your children is like losing an arm or a leg. It's painful and full of grieve and sorrow. So we went all over town posting signs and handing out flyers to anyone and everyone that we passed. We were frantic! Nobody even knew that there was anything or anyone suspicious in D12! "How will we ever find them?!" I cried. "Don't worry they are smart kids and will find a way home even if we can't! Just think as positive as you possibly can and I'm sure they will turn up!" Peeta reassured me. "Oh peeta! I'm so worried about Jessica and Michael, that I feel like I'm about to puke! How do we know that they aren't being tortured or being put in a secret hunger games?!" I cried. " we don't know for sure but all we can do right now is think positive and hope for the best, for all we know they could be heading home right now! You and I have taught them all we know and now it's up to them to decide how to get home." Peeta kept saying to be positive but I don't know how anyone could possibly be positive when they know that their children have been kidnapped and might not even be alive by now after all, it has been 3 days!

**Authors note! Hey guys! Thnx for reading! I am sharing this account with my BFF and we write different stories. I am Caitlin and she is Kathleen."bring in Kathleen!"**

**Me: How'd you like the story!?**

**Kat: It was awsome! Now let me go back and edit it ALL! There are a LOT of mistakes!**

**Me: Well, what are the mistakes?!**

**Kat: The entire story you Dimwit! Duh!**

**Me: No it's not! My stories are a LOT better then yours!**

**Kat: Nah Uh! I wrote a lot more stories then u! And all of which, happen to be better then yours!**

**Me:( walks up to her with a giant dictionary and starts whacking her on the head.)**

**Kat: Ow! Check! Ow! Out! Hey that hurts! My! God! Stories!**

**Me: And scene! (Still whacking her)**

**Kat: Ow! Why you lil! I will make you wish...! Cut! I dont need video evidence of what Im about to do to Caitlin!**

**Me:You heard the lady! Wait... hey!**

**Me and Kat: JUST CUT THE FREAKING VIDEO! (Both stopping what were doing and glaring at director.**

**Director dude: Cut! Now I am gonna run for my LLLLLIIIIIIFFFFFEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica's pov

On the night of the escape Michael and I had our bags under our beds and our shoes already on to go. Once the moon showed us that it was midnight, we snuck out into the summer air. The sky was black with twinkling balls of gas everywhere. The breeze smelled of fresh pines and the crickets sang a midnight lullaby. Even in the extremely nauseating moment there was the feeling of home and welcoming everywhere. I was tempted to lie down and go to sleep to the crickets songs, but I knew I must go home for the next day won't be as pleasant as it is right now if we were to stay. Once the two of us had our moment of silence we crept closer and closer to the exit. When we saw the guards they were asleep and they seemed to be snoring so Michael said," I don't think we need too distract them! I think they are too tired to wake up any time soon!" So we didn't throw the rock and that was a big mistake! as we were stepping over the snoring guards, Michael seemed to make that one mistake that can ruin your whole plan if not delt with properly. Michael came down on a twig and it snapped. If that didn't wake the guards up then Michael saying "dang it!" Definitely did! "Rrrrrruuuuunnnnn!"I screamed. We took off at top speed and headed down a dirt path that lead to who knows where with the guards on our heels! we didn't know where we were or where we were heading, we just wanted to get away from these guards and to our cozy home in D12! I'm pretty sure I did just see a hippo beside the lake we just passed! Where ever we are, we sure aren't in D12 cause there have never been hippos there and never will be And there certainly not any in D12 at this very moment! Was that a flamingo?! "I think we're in Africa!"I told Michael. "No we are on the outskirts of D12! Mom took me here once to teach me to swim!" He yelled back. "Do u know the way back?"I asked him. "I think so, but I could be wrong!"he uncertainly said. "Worth a try!" I followed him for about 5 more miles at a slow run. As we ran around a tight corner... "Ahhhhh!" We yelled together. We had fallen into a trap! I guess that the guards had a phone and they told the camp to set a trap! We have fallen into pit about 6ft. Deep!

Michael's pov

When Jessica had asked if I knew the way, I partially did, but only the middle of the trip. I had fallen asleep for most of it so I don't remember much, but I had to give her some good news and now I feel horrible! The guards are above us telling someone that we have been captured and to immediately put us in some sort of training so they threw down a rope and made us climb it. Then they once again gagged and blindfolded us. This time they used the rope that they pulled us up with to keep us from pulling another trick on them (they tied the rope that held our hands together to the climbing rope and then had one man on each end). They wouldn't even let us talk to each other! They also put us in different cabins so that we couldn't plan anything throughout the night. That isn't even the worst part! They made us battle each other until one of us cut a cut somewhere on our body! i hated it but there was nothing that I could do to stop it so we played as weakly as we possibly could and hoped to look like we weren't fit or strong enough to be bothered with. It didn't work. Instead they made us work extra and sometimes against other people who were not willing to go very easy on us at all! I hope we even make it out of this place alive, but it is quite questionable!

**authors** **note! Hi guys! Keep reading the heat kicks up I. The next chapter! Hope your on the edge of your seat! Thx for reading! "bring in Michael and Jessica!"**

**Me: How are you like this so far?**

**Michael: it's ok but when are we gonna get to the action?!**

**Jessica: Don't be rude!**

**Me: It's ok and he's right! Like I said earlier, the heat kicks up starting in the next chapter! Someone finds a romance and the other finds an enemy too great and way to dangerous for their liking!**

**Michael: Oh and you aren't?!**

**Jessica: Ohhh! That's... Wait, did u say a romance?!**

**Me: Yes I did, but I'm not giving any hints as to who or how!**

**Michael: Don't change the subject Twinbasile (twin joke)!**

**Jessica: Oh I'm the Twinbasile, huh? What about mister take me into a pit?!**

**Me: Okay! That's enough! Cut!**

**Michael: (throws a hamster at Jessica)**

**Me: Either stop fighting or both of you will go home and explain to your mom why you have hamster bites on yourself!**

**The end!**

**(for now anyways;) !)**


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's pov

U have No idea how hard it is to persuade someone who is headstrong to be positive when you aren't so positive yourself! When I was comforting katniss I wasn't sure weather she could hear the doubt in my voice or not but she clearly didn't but who could blame her? Losing her children and not even knowing what is happening to them? Considering I'm headstrong and I'm having trouble keeping it together, imagine how she feels! I just hope they won't have to go through something like what we had to when we were teenagers! We didn't even really know what was happening until it was too late and that was growing up with it! Poor Jessica! Poor Michael!

Jessica's pov

Its been 6 months and so far it has been the longest 6 months of my life! It's December now and 3 weeks till Christmas! The slave catchers have said that they will have a surprise for us for Christmas! I'm not sure weather it's good or bad but I'm hoping that it's good. They said that they will only give it to us if we get either a C+ or higher on our battling skills! When Michael and I get sibling time we usually practice with sticks against each other hoping that if we are good enough we will get a very good present that will hopefully make us feel better! 2 weeks fly by like it was a day at the beach! Today the slave catchers told me that I will be practicing with the new kid today! I'm walking to the arena where we battle when I bump into a random guy. "Do you know where the arena is?"l he asked half scared and half expectantly. "Ya! I'm going there right now! I'm going to guess that your the..." That was when I looked into his face and was awe struck! He was gorgeously gorgeous! "Th-the new kidnapped kid?" I sorta stuttered. "Ya, how'd you guess?" "Haven't seen you before, that's all. I know that this is kinda weird and all but would you maybe wanna hang out or something?" I asked. I was so nervous I was shaking like a wet dog! "Whoa! Are you okay and sure!" I don't know how but somehow he sounded so calm, cool, and collected! "How about tomorrow at noon?" "It's a date!"I said extremely nervous. "Ya! And by the way, I'm jake." He laughed and headed up the steps to the arena. "I'm Jessica!" I called but I'm not quite sure he heard.

Jakes pov

As soon as my eyes met Jessica's it felt like love at first sight! I wanted to ask her out and I'm not even sure if she likes me back but I hope she does! Even if we did just met at probably the worst place ever to fall in love! Maybe one when we get out of this horrid place there might be a slim chance of there ever being an us but right now I'm not even sure that's possible uncle the surcumstances. The way her dark brown hair glistened in the early morning sun and the way her blue eyes were as beautiful and clear as a sunny summer day! Her voice was as soft and smooth as the ocean! "Huuuuhhh!" I sighed in semi-contentment. I wonder if this is what love truly feels like?

Michaels pov

When I found out that my sister was going to be training with someone else I freaked out not knowing who I was getting paired up with or who Jessica was getting paired up with! I guess I should head over to the arena now, I don't want to get stuck on cleaning duty again! So I get there about 5 minutes early so my sister should still be in there. When I walk in I see her battling a tall guy about her age with shaggy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and both of them making googley eyes at each other! I also see a girl about 6ft 3in by the ring giving advice to the two of them for battling (definitely not the other subject I'm mad about that I shall not name). "when you two are done with your session, I have to wait for my partner to arrive so take as long as you need (or until he/she gets here)!"


	4. Chapter 4

Michaels pov

As soon as I heard that man-girl say that I stopped in my tracks. I had to fight against HER/HIM?! She is huge and she gives out advice for how to kill or hurt people! Omg! I'm never gonna get out of this place alive! I then tried to lunge for the door, Jessica was being mean! "Hi Michael! Michael, this is jake and clarissa. Jake and clarissa, this is my brother Michael!" she called out. I don't know why but foursome reason she seems to be a lot nicer to the people that she hardly knows! Usually she is more closed up and shy around people that she doesn't know, here and out! "Hi," I mumbled. "I'm guessing your here for your practice run for today so that means that Clarissa must be your partner! Seeing as the bell is about to go off, you guys can do your warm-up stretches and jake and I will do our cool-off stretches! Good luck to both of you!" She said in an overly pepish sort of way. As jake was leaving he passed me so I whispered," stay away from my sister! I don't want her getting hurt especially seeing as we are in a boot camp for captured slaves!"

Jessica's pov

You know what, I'm just going to ask him out when we get away from the arena! The way his muscles ripple when he fights and the way his dreamy blue eyes makes me wanna melt into puddle is just... The worst feeling ever! Especially when I can't even kiss those rosy pink lips of his! The surprise is tomorrow and I'm hoping that it is a day off from work! Then I can go on a date with Jake in the meadow just 4 minutes from the arena!

Tomorrow morning (still in Jessica's pov)

Omg! I can't wait for the surprise but first I have to take the final challenge of this battle session that we are on! Every step that I take towards that battle arena feels like months are going by! So finally I start running. As I jump onto the battle mat I realize that I'm battling my crush! "keep it together Jessica! Don't melt when those clear blue eyes look into yours and it makes you wanna melt like butter in the oven!" As we are battling as if it were for our lives, Jake asked me out! When we were done they said that we got an A+ on effort and a B- for what we did right. They told us that we will get the surprise at noon and to pack all of our stuff to go. Jake and I hurried out of there as fast as we could and headed straight for the cafeteria. We got a meal for both of us and headed for the meadow. We walked as slow as possible and even held hands! My first relationship is so far going great! Jake and I had a small picnic and then payed there together In the soft soothing green grass. We are both 17 and almost moved out Of our parents houses but after this it might depend on how lonely we get when we move out. "What does the cow say to the horse in front of it?" Jake asked. "I don't know." "Moove it or loose it sister!" He laughed. Then we laughed hysterically. All of a sudden I feel his lips touch mine! The kiss was short but absolutely amazing! "Those of you who made it past the final challenge, gather your belongings now and meet me in the center! We will be doing a checklist to make sure there are no stowaways!" That was the loud booming voice that indicated that it was almost time for the surprise! "Come on! Let's go!" I called. We ran at the speed of light and packed up our stuff at the speed of sound! When we got to the middle, the worst thing imaginable happened! We were going to be in the hunger games 101 which is a remake of the hunger games itself! "OH GOD!" That's when everything went black.

**Hi guys! Thnx for reading! Don't forget to read Kathleen's books! We both appreciate any advice we can get so please do us a favor and RREEAADD! "Bring in Jessica and Jake!"**

**Me: so what is your favorite part so far?**

**Jessica: definitely when jake and I kissed and realized we liked each other a lot!**

**Me: and you, Jake?**

**Jake: my favorite part is definitely when our eyes met for the first time and we were instantly in love! (He was making googley eyes at Jessica and they were right next to each other!)**

**Me: okay that's enough mushy stuff for now, so what was the funniest part in here?**

**Jessica: I just had to laugh when Michael realized who his partner was! I feel bad that he must have been beat to a pulp though!**

**Jake: I thought it was funny when Jessica was like "it took you long enough!" In the first chapter! She has some real spunk to her! I love that!**

**Me: we'll thank you for your time but the mushy stuff can be gross which is why I have been hurling into a paper bag for the past 20 minutes! Let's call it a wrap!**

**Director dude: Cu-ut (he then also throws up in a paper bag!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Michaels pov

"Jessica! Jessica! Can you hear me?! Wake up!" When the slave catchers announced that we were going to be in the Hunger Games 101 I guess Jessica must have fainted. "I know CPR! I need to give her mouth to mouth!" Mr. Slick (aka jake) said "Oh no! If anyone is giving her mouth to mouth it is me! I am her brother after all!" I spat at Jake. "I'm ok, I'm ok! I just had the craziest dream ever! we had to be in a thing called the Hunger Games 101!" We gave her the sort of look you give someone when what they think was a dream was actually real life, but they don't know it until you give them the look. "What?! Nooooo! Mom and dad have told us so many bad stories about the games! They said that they were over and that we would never have to go through anything like that ever! This can't be happening! I must be dreaming (She pinches herself). Crap! I'm not dreaming!" She kept freaking out and eventually Jake and I had to carry her to her bed where she stayed there for 10 minutes muttering to herself when finally the voice said it was time to leave. It was a 3 week trip with all the snow around and it being where the Capitol used to be, but apparently the arena is now underground! You have to go on a high speed train lower and lower until you are miles from the surface and any sort of plant life! We were separated in groups of 2, one girl and one boy. Jessica and got paired up and I think we all got paired up with our battle partners cuz I got stuck with the MAN/GIRL person (Clarissa)! We really didn't know anyone else because before Jake came because Jessica and I tried to stay as far away from everyone as possible and tried to stay as well hidden from people's attention as possible. Now I am seeing that that was a mistake cuz we need to know what people are like and their battle strategies so we will know their weak spots! For right now the rooms are small a there is only one bedroom per apartment so partners sleep in same room. You got fed real food 3 times a day and got 1 dessert after dinner. Then at 10:00 pm. It was lights out. When it was time for the test, Jake painted a portrait of Jessica perfectly. I threw knives like darts at the practice dummies. Jessica shot and arrow strait through one of the guys tongues. The three of us got a 11 and the others ranged anywhere from 5-6 pts. Although a few got a score between 8-10. The next day we were suited up and put in the arena like puppets going on stage. We were forced to and we couldn't do anything but what they told us or they would kill us and replace us in seconds!

Jessica's pov

The timer in the arena said we had 10 seconds and then we had to leave the podium. 5- oh crap!- 4- I'm gonna die!- 3- it's about to be a blood bath!- 2- what am I thinking?!- 1- holy crap!- RING! I ran straight for Michael and Jake as the blood bath began. When I saw that they were heading towards the corncobia, I ran with them and grabbed a bag for survival and the bows and arrows that were lying in the hands of a newly dead girl who looked to be about my age with black hair and brown eyes. I just stared at her knowing she, like me, was dragged into this thing and that it could have been me. Michael grabbed a bunch of daggers and ran towards me. Jake grabbed a machete and also ran towards me! We then ran up onto a hill looking for water. Sure enough we found cold water about 5 miles down the hill and into the forest! We all filled a canteen with water. We then went looking for a safer place to rest/sleep. "So... About what happened at the meadow..." I started saying to Jake. "Would it be awkward if I said that kiss was amazing?" He asked as if it were hypothetical. "No cause I was thinking the same thing! Omg! That came stalkerish didn't it?! I'm so sorry! I'm going to find Michael, he shouldn't be alone in a place like this, we need to stick together!" I called as I ran ahead to find my lil bro. I am about 2 minutes older than him so... You know I'm older and he's younger! Yay for being the older sister! "Michael! Hey! So are you hungry yet cause when you are just tell me and I will go get find some sort of edible animal to eat." I said just wanting to get away from everyone. I'm actually quite A skilled hunter since mom taught me how to hunt when I was 5 and I have been practicing ever since. All of a sudden I hear a scream come from behind me me. "That sounds like Jake! Come on!" I called to Michael but we were both already sprinting in his direction. "Jake! Jake, where are you? Are you okay?!"I called as worried as possibly could. It was dark out now so there was no telling what or who was there. "I'm okay! Someone had attacked me and while I don't like killing people I had to kill him. I dont know if I could stand being away from you!" Jake said very romantically despite the conditions. At first I was shocked. I refuse to kill amyone while we are here. And jake just did so like it was nothing! Tears rimmed my eyes but i wiped them away and started to walk with the others. We were walking on a faintly worn trail about 5 minutes later come up to a rock that is split into halves so Michael stayed in one and Jake and I stayed in the other. I know what you are thinking, me sleeping with my boyfriend is supes weird but honestly, it is less weird than sleeping with my brother! "Jake is this too weird? You know, you and I..." I whispered softly. "I honestly don't know just yet. I mean yes it is a bit awkward with you know... Your brother being around and all but I'm sure we will be the best of friends soon enough." He said. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I knew that now was not the right time. Wait did he say FRIENDS!? I don't wanna be just friends! Why am I even thinking about is while trying to fight for my life and not kill! So I dismissed my urge to kiss him and went to a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jakes pov

I really like Jessica but I don't know how to tell her! Plus with being in the hunger games 101, now and her brother always poking his stubby nose in everything it's kind of hard to get the words out! I just have to keep my cool, but anyways, the next morning, Michael and Jessica went hunting for animals like birds or squirrels for breakfast. My job was to tend to the fire and make sure nobody but us came close to our cave type place. I stared off in space and thought about yesterday. The way Jessica looked at me when i said I killed that person. Complete shock and distrust. I almost regret it. I sighed. Oh well, i wont have to worry about it any more because of the...plan. I decided to make food. I realized i had a bag of Bonker Berry in my back pack. It make the person so ill in the head, they go bonkers and commit suicide. I "accidentally" slipped some into Michael's bowl. When they came back I gave them the bowls. Oh no! Jessica grabbed the wrong bowl! I didn't want to harm her. So i smacked her hand and took the bowl. "Hey!" She said. "I guess I just slipped! Sorry!" I ended up sharing my meal with her.

Michaels pov

The way he smacked the bowl out of her hands was as if he had done it on purpose like it was meant for me and when she grabbed it he didn't want her to have it so he smacked it right out of her hands! He was sitting so how could he have "slipped" and "accidentally" smacked it out her hands?! That guy is really freaking suspicious! When he strangly arrives at the camp and isn't even in the least bit nervous or scared was strange enough but the whole "accidental" slip thing was just unnerving! I don't know what's going on but I will get to the bottom if this and in the mean time, I will make sure nothing between Jessica and Jake happens!

Jessica's pov

When Jake slipped and accidentally spilled my soup, Michael gave him his *I don't believe you, what are you hiding* face, but I was the only one who noticed it. After we had all eaten, I pulled Michael to the side and said," what do you think you are doing?!" "I'm trying to save you from getting hurt and trying to save our lives! So etching is off with him starting with the fact that when he arrived at the boot camp, he didn't seem fazed at all as though he knew this was going to happen and he wasn't going to get hurt! Then he "accidentally" slips and spills your soup! I don't know how you arent seeing the signs but seeing as you won't I will just have to figure it out for the both of us!" And with that he turned and stomped away from me! Can you believe that guy?! Just because I have a boyfriend he acts like he is some sort of spy working for the bad guys! He's become a real jerk and I don't like him this way! Why can't he be more like Jake?! All sweet and caring?! Grrrrrr! But he is my brotjer, he is trying to keep me safe! But in an annoying dweebish way! Grrr why are people so confusing?

* * *

**Hey guy's so what do you think about Jake now!? Well, how do you like it. The games are begining, Michaels suspicious, Jessica's confused, and Jake is evil...or is he? Read soon and find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jakes pov

" One of the two targets trust me. What do I need to do next, sir?" I asked my boss on my earpiece. "Kill them!" My boss yelled. "Yes sir!" I then hung up. How could I possibly kill Michael and Jessica?! They are my friends and Jessica is the love of my life! I'm only doing this so that my 5 younger sisters, my mom, and my 2 new born brothers don't suffer and die. No! I will take Michael, Jessica, their parents, and my family to an unknown island where nobody could ever find us cause by taking this job, I put my family in even more danger and Jessica's family in danger! What was I thinking?! We can make our own family! Start a new civilization! Man, when he said my assignment i didn't think it would be this hard! Gahh! I know! "Jessica, Michael! I forgot to tell you! There is this island in the arena that nobody knows about. It is very well hidden and i found it by stepping into it! It is an escape pod for emergencies only and I'm pretty sure this is an emergency!" They thought it was a great idea so I led them there. I took them through the tunnel and onto an island. I told them to wait where they are. I opened a tree and pushed the buttons 16, 13, 42, 87 and enter. Suddenly, the island began to shake. i had to tell Jessica what was happening, but how? I ended up just blurting it out and hoping that they would forgive me. How could I have been so stupid?! They are people just like me with feelings and a family, and a heart! I couldn't kill a family so sweet and caring to one another! It was like killing a litter of puppies just for the sake of doing so! I'm a horrible person!

Jessica's pov

"trust no one" mother had told me. I should have listened. The person who said liked me, was supposed to kill me! I trusted him. I need to do what mother said. "If you ever must be in that situation, put the present aside and think about the past and future. " then i remembered something she did. I pushed Jake aside and conected the mechanical wire to the end of my arrow. "I hope this works" I muttered. "Jessica, what are you doing?!" Michael asked. "What mom did." Was all i said. I knew he knew what i meant. This is a very risky thing but it is wotrth a shot. "When i say now Michael, pull the wires and make a current." He nodded. He took electricity classes at thirteen. I pulled back the arrow with the wire and shot. "Now!" And he connected two wires. The arrow hit with a loud BOOM! We were flung to the floor as the arena exploded in ash and rubble and we burst out at the surface."I still can't believe you did that! How could you be so cruel?! How do we know you still aren't working for them now?!" I screamed at Jake,"I thought you liked me a lot and now I'm finding out it was all a lie! Is your name even Jake?! I can't even look at you! You distrust me!" For some reason, Jake was completely silent only nodding and looking upset with himself. He wasn't going to fool me that easily ever again! "We are going to pickup our families and then we are heading to an unknown island as far from here as possible! seeing as you got us into this mess, you have to get us out!" He nodded and said," I know I have been a jerk to you, but the feelings I said I had for you were true and they still are! Even if you don't believe me, believe your heart! If anyone should die, it should be me, after all I did get everyone into this mess and I want to prove to you that I'm not the bad guy! That I only did it to save my family, but when I met you and your brother, I couldn't kill you guys! I don't know if you can forgive me yet, but hopefully in time you will." We ended with that and we did our separate things. First, we head to D12.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica's pov

"Mom! Dad! We are having a drill! Get all of your stuff ready in 10 minutes! I will explain everything when we get in the pod!" I yelled through the front door of our house. "Oh sweet heart! Where's Michael?! Is he ok?! What's going on?! Oh well, let's get all of our stuffe together!" she went into the kitchen where dad was letting bread cool off And told him what I told her. Michael had to stay in the pod with Jake to keep an eye on him. We all went our separate ways hurrying her and there. I grabbed all of my clothes, my jean pants, my capris, my t-shirts, and my blouses. I also grabbed my two thickest blankets, and my two thinnest blankets. I grabbed my bathroom supplies such as my hair brush, my toothbrush and toothpaste, etc. Mom grabbed her 4 best blankets, all of her clothes, her hunting equipment, and her bathroom supplies. Dad grabbed his clothes, blankets, bathroom supplies, and 10 bags of batteries ( 2 bags for 1 type ). Because Michael was in the pod, I had to get his stuff ready for him so I grabbed his clothes, bathroom supplies, pillows for our entire family, and his guitar. He can't live without his silly guitar. We had done this a million times in case of an emergency, so we had 4 minutes left to spare so we grabbed as many foods as we possibly could. Caned foods, fresh foods and anything else we could find. That only took 2 minutes so we grabbed all of our jugs and filled them with water. So when we got on the pod for the last time, Michael and Jake were sitting by the windows staring out at the houses and children looking in awe at the pod. I looked at Jake and thought,"omg! He is so amazing!" Snap out of it! He lied to you! "Next stop, D11!" Jake yelled. When we got to jakes house, we weren't in the least bit worried about space. The pod has about 10 rooms! My room was 10x10x10ft! All the rooms in the pod were white. We figured that seeing as the pod has enough rooms for everyone, we might as well live in the pod until it was safe for us to return to our homes, but anyways, there was a dresser, a closet, a bathroom, a bed, ac, and heating. I made my bed with my lightest blanket on the bottom and my heaviest blanket folded neatly on the bottom part of my bed. I put my pant I. The second drawer of my dresser, my capris in the third, and my shorts on the fourth. The top drawer held my unmentionables. In the closet, I put in my t-shirts and blouses. just as I was finishing, I heard several loud yet young voices shouting. That must be Jakes family. It took them about 3x as long as us because of them being such a big family.

Jakes pov

When we got in the pod, Jessica was sitting in the main area looking out the window. "Jessica, meet my mom, jessibelle, my two little brothers, tommy and bob, and my 4 little sisters, Annabeth, Chassidy, Jasmine, and Valery. Everyone, meet Jessica. The rest of her family I assume is getting their things put away in their rooms. Mom, your room is the first one to the right. I'm assuming that the boys will stay with you. Annabeth, your room is across from moms. Jessica, could you please show her? Chassidy, yours is next to moms room. Valery, your room is next to Annabeths. Now, everyone, take your things and head up to your rooms to get unpacked and settled. Mom, I'll carry tommy and bob to your bedroom and set up the crib. My stuff is already put away." i was trying to be calm and orderly so as not to scare Annabeth. After I had helped mom, I came back down the hall to the main area. "Hi," I muttered. "Hi," she muttered in reply. "Can we talk?" "Isn't that what were doing?" She snapped. "No, I mean about you not trusting me." I said. "What's there to talk about? You lied to me and Michael and you put both of our families in a lot of danger!" She quietly yelled so as nobody else would hear. I don't know what I was thinking, but all of a sudden, I grabbed Jessica by the hips, pulled her towards me, and kissed her! And she didn't pull away! In fact, she kissed me back! It went on like this for quite a while. It was one of those kisses where all you want is more! This was the best day of my life! We kept kissing and kissing until we heard Chassidy start singing, "Jake and Jessica sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" She ran up and down the hall several times singing that. "Im so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" I said startling myself. "Don't be! If your feelings for me are as true as that kiss, then I should be the one that's sorry!" She laughed. "Really?! Does that mean that you'll take me back?!" I quietly yelled. "Yes I guess it does!" After that, Jessica and I kissed like there wasn't a care in the world! This moment right now, is the best moment I will ever have! Jessica gets to be with her family, I get to be with mine, and we get to announce that we are together to our families! I wish this moment could continue all night!

* * *

**Wow! Things are really heating up between Jake and Jessica! Keep reading to see what happens to them! How's Michael going to react? Will Peeta go all protective dad on Jake? Keep reading to find out! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Michaels Pov

I scowled at the thought of my sister, who shares my blood, dating that rat. How could she be so stupid and reckless?! Oh well, girls will be girls. When he breaks her heart and tears this family apart, I get to say four very simple words "I told you so"! "Ahem!" I coughed. Heeheehee! Jessica and Jake immediately pulled apart in total bewilderment. "Michael! What are you doing here? I thought you were packing... Oh god! What did you hear and/or see?! I'm so dead!" Jessica started freaking out. "Oh, please don't tell mom or dad! They'll kill me! I'll do anything!" Anything, huh? "Okay, I wont. On one condition though, you have to do all my chores for a month and if you two ever smoochy smooch again, don't get caught and do it in private!" Yuck! I can't belive I just agreed to that! "Deal!" Jessica was oddly pleased.

Jessica's pov

Pheww! That was a close call! I'm surprised Michael was so cool about it! Omg. Jake is such a good kisser! Even though I'm still mad at him, he's so freaking amazing! He's gorgeous, a great kisser, and he realized his mistake and admitted that he was wrong! This is so great! Woohoo! As Michael sauntered out of the room," Now, where were we?" Jake grinned. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. For some reason, I pulled away. "What, did I do something wrong?" Jake seemed truly hurt. "No, I just feel like we're going too fast. Let's just take it slow for now," I said in my most sincere tone. "Okay, well tell me when you're ready. I don't want to make you too uncomfortable!" God he's so sweet! "See you later!" I walked off without anot her glance back. Hopefully he didn't take that the wrong way, but I do really care about him. I just. Don't want to go too fast too soon especially since I'm older now and sometimes people get caught up in the moment and things can escalate quickly. He is definitely the one for me though!

Jake's pov

I wish that Jessica didnt want to take so slow, but I don't want to rush her so I guess I'll just have to wait until she is comfortable with the idea of _us_ if there even is an _us_. I really like her, but I don't know how she feels about me. For some reason, she seems really closed up about things right now with me, but I honestly cant blame her considering I was orriginally planning to kill her, her brother, her mom, and her dad. I just hope that in time she'll eventually forgive me.


End file.
